User blog:Redfork2000/December News
Wow, two blogs in a single day? That's something I didn't think I'd do. Hello, everyone! Here I am, this time bringing you the main news of upcoming plans I have for the final month of this year. So get ready, here are the main announcements I've got for this month! In A Locked Room As you probably know by now, we're currently in the middle of the first IaLR Episode of the IaLR Renaissance, a term I made for this set of IaLR episodes that's coming with the series' long-awaited revival. If you haven't joined the episode yet, you could still do it. Just go to this link: https://in-a-locked-room.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:87914 If you don't know how the IaLR Renaissance works yet, I'll explain briefly. It's pretty simple. You see, Jelo and I agreed that after Cookie Crazy, the last episode before the IaLR Renaissance began, the gang came out of the Locked Rooms for a period of time. During this period of time is when most of the stories written on this wiki will take place in the IaLR timeline. However, with the Season 3 Finale of IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek, things take a turn. Captain Dark Shell was defeated in that episode, and sealed back into the Shadow Dimension, but his dark energy remains in our dimension. This altered the function of the Locked Rooms themselves. In Time Turmoil, the gang returns to the Locked Rooms to capture some black crystals that contain Captain Dark Shell's dark energy, trying to avoid any villains from gaining this power. Does this mean the gang will be stuck in the Locked Rooms again? Not really. Now after the dark energy altered things, the gang can now enter and exit the rooms with more freedom than before. This means that after completing any room , the gang can choose to continue, or to come out of the Locked Rooms for a while. This modification in the way the Locked Rooms work was made in order to allow the IaLR Episodes and the upcoming stories to take place simultaneously, therefore fixing any previous trouble with the timeline of the stories according to the IaLR timeline. What does this mean for you? Well, basically, any characters you've introduced in stories, can now appear in the IaLR episodes. Any character development or alliance changes will be carried on from the stories as well. During the IaLR Renaissance, more stories can occur simultaneously with the IaLR episodes. This gives us much more freedom to work with stories and RP episodes. Pretty neat, huh? Our current episode is Time Turmoil, and the next episode according to our list is The Flying Star Cafe, which is another episode leaded by me. After that I believe I don't get to lead another episode until the Season 2b finale, though. Heroes of Echo Creek: Season 4 If you haven't checked it out yet, Heroes of Echo Creek is a series I began with Pea several months ago, which came about when we noticed how several of our stories had some continuity between each other, and got the idea to combine them into a series. I can't believe we've already written three entire seasons of the series in less than a year, to be honest. But anyway... Season 4 is coming soon! It's programmed to begin as soon as Time Turmoil ends. This is so I can focus better on each project separately. I already discussed the Season 4 opening with Pea and CR21 back when Season 3 was still in progress. The Season 4 opening of Heroes of Echo Creek will be CR21's first episode in the series, and will introduce several of his characters to the series. However, you probably know I have more things planned for this season than just that. And you're right! Stay tuned for more information on this. New Characters What can I say? My roster keeps growing and growing every day, since I keep getting more and more ideas for new characters and stories! But hey, if they're getting the development they deserve, then I think it's not much of a problem. So here's a brief list of some of the new characters I'm planning to introduce, not only in Heroes of Echo Creek, but also in the main IaLR Roleplays, and even non-HoEC stories! A quick note though, there's some secret characters I won't be revealing any info about until their debut moments arrive, so this list doesn't contain every character I plan to introduce. With that out of the way, let's see what this new characters this cheerful month will bring us! Sky Light, Hot Star and Nebula Shine These three aren't exactly "new" characters, since at least Nebula Shine had already appeared during the original TGCC. But of course, she hasn't appeared in IaLR or any stories, as well as her two friends, so they definitely count as new characters. Who are these three characters? Well, these three upcoming characters are originally the protagonists of a story I wrote back in 2013, called The Flying Star Cafe, and they're set to appear in the episode with the same name. They are members of an alien species known as the Sparklings. However, they have pretty humanoid forms, but without fingers or noses, thus resembling the Powerpuff Girl's shape, only taller. Sky Light is the leader of the trio. She's very smart, and extremely organized. She's somewhat of a control freak, since she likes everything to go as planned. If it doesn't, she quickly freaks out. However, she's overall a nice girl and a great leader. Hot Star is the brawn of the trio. He's confident, althletic and brave. He loves adventures, and he's also a bit playful and laid-back. However, he's not willing to put up with any of the villains' silly business. And if any of them dare to harm Sky Light or Nebula Shine, he's ready to give them a beating they'll never forget. Nebula Shine is the most level-headed of the three. She's really nice and caring for her teammates, as well as anyone that needs help. She's the last one to resort to violence, and prefers to talk things out if possible. She is the voice of reason within the group, and prevents her two friends from going crazy. She also has a nice taste in fashion, and always dresses up in elegant clothes. She believes a true lady must look and like one no matter what the circumstances are. There's a possibility I might introduce other characters from their original source of media, but it's not quite confirmed yet. However, I think it'll be interested to see how these characters and their dynamic work with the gang. Soar Soar is only this guy's pseudonym everyone calls him by, but it reflects a fact about him: He rules the sky. Being the grandson of a deceased pilot from World War II, Soar is an ace pilot, and dominates the skies like no one else can. He's set up to appear in a new story for Heroes of Echo Creek, Season 4. Personality-wise, Soar is an intelligent opponent. He has lots of knowledge on war strategy. He's also highly respected as an ace of the skies by the people where he lives. Soar is confident in his skills, and doesn't let any opponent intimidate him, no matter how dangerous they might seem. He follows the same code his grandfather taught him before: "It is better to fall as a hero, than to live a life as a coward." However, Soar can become a bit arrogant at times, to the point where he won't want to acknowledge his mistakes. He's always pushing himself as far as he can, and does anything he can to protect his image as an ace pilot. Queen Apple Alya Apple, known as Queen Apple to everyone around her, is an upcoming villain set to appear in HoEC Season 4. She's from the Food Dimension. After failing to establish herself as the monarch of the entire dimension, she was exiled from the Food Dimension along with her minions, the Fruit Pack. However, Queen Apple hasn't given up all hope yet. In fact, she's planning to take over any dimension she can, only to build up an army there and then invade the Food Dimension to conquer it. She's a pretty arrogant fruit, and expects everyone to refer to her as "Your majesty", or at least "Queen". She's smart and cunning. However, she's kind to her loyal subjects, the Fruit Pack. She has a golden scepter she can use to cast different spells. She can use it to levitate objects, shoot elemental beams, or summon her minions. Silver Blast Silver Blast is a white unicorn with silver colored hair, set to debut in his own story in HoEC Season 4. He's a powerful unicorn from the past, brother of the famous legend from Equestria, Starswirl the Bearded. After being frozen for over a thousand years, he's back, confused by his new surroundings. But to be fair, who wouldn't be confused if they suddenly woke up a thousand years in the future? He might be a bit naive, but don't underestimate this unicorn. His magic abilities are among the most powerful in the pony species, rivaled only by the most powerful of alicorns. Whatever side has this unicorn with them has a huge advantage with them. Videogames! As you all might know by now, I program videogames. I'm not a professional, but I've been capable of developing a few decent games to share. The most notable of which in this wiki is IaLR Defense. Well, I've got two good news for you, and they're both videogames! You see, last year, I gave you all IaLR Defense as a christmas gift from me. This year I'm planning to do something similar, but twice! First of all, many of the users here have probably already heard of a game idea I talked with Citron. I game where Galaximus fights against the roleplayers, in order to take over the multiverse. Yes, it's Battle for the Multiverse! I already have enough users suporting the project, so the game's development is about to begin. Hopefully, I'll be able to make a finished version of the game by Christmas Eve, so that'll be your first christmas gift from me. Second, I'm not sure if I've talked to you about this before, but a few months ago, my brother and I began to work on a PVZ fangame, called Plants vs Zombies Blast. The project is looking pretty decent so far. In fact, I think we might be able to finish a demo version before Christmas. The demo version isn't anything to sneeze at, though. It would contain thirty exciting levels, divided in three different zones. We've got lots of plants, new zombies, and honestly, I feel the game has lots of potential. So if we get a demo version finished before Christmas, that'll be a second christmas gift I'll be giving you guys. So let's hope everything goes as planned, and this year, you'll be getting two videogames from me as christmas gifts! Conclusion Well, that's pretty much all I've got to announce for now. Looking forward to anything I mentioned here? Curious to learn more about some of this? Feel free to ask me or share your opinions in the comments section. Have a great day/night everyone! Category:Blog posts